


The Dragon Priest

by Eating_Iron



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character - Freeform, TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating_Iron/pseuds/Eating_Iron





	1. Bad dreams?

Erza stared in awe as she watched her friends, Mysta and Natsu, link their dragon magic for the first time.

  
**“DRAGON MAGE SECRET ART, DRAGONS LINK”**

  
There was a massive explosion and a pillar of fire erupted from where the two boys were standing.“Natsu! Mysta’s not fireproof like you!” the redhead shouted, she was suddenly startled as she heard a laugh. Mysta’s laugh.

  
“For once Erza, the destructive flames are my fault."he laughed.

  
"This is awesome! You got my flames!” Natsu shouted in excitement. Erza just smiled. She knew that the two had been trying the dragon link spell since Mysta had a dream about it several months ago. That was how Mysta learned new spells, his magic was incredibly rare meaning it was nearly impossible to find someone to teach him, so as he gets stronger, his dreams teach him new spells.

  
“We finally got it Natsu!” Mysta cried before wobbiling.“But it really…Takes.. It out of … Ya.” He mumbled before collapsing face first into a heap.  
Mysta was still wearing his robes and holding his staff firmly in his hand. His robes only consisted of loose charcoal grey trousers, a gem pendant and his signature gold trimmed cloak that was made up of dragon scales that changed from mundane grey to a colour correlating to the type and strength of the spell he uses. His staff was also very unique as it had a lengthy blade on one end and a dragon lacrima which is much like a normal lacrima but it specializes in holding dragon magic as most lacrima shatter under strain of the lost magic.

  
Much like Natsu is known as the Salamander, Erza as Titania the Queen of Fairies, Mysta is known as the Dragon Priest. He gained this name because of his robes once got him mistaken for a priest, causing mass confusion in very religious town once. “So Erza, whaddya think of that then?"Natsu asked smugly.

  
"Well, it would have been impressive if Mysta hadn’t collapsed."She giggled as the blunt end of Mystas staff hit her on the temple, causing her to stagger.

  
"I’m just tired, AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE TRIED THAT?!?!” Mysta screeched, jumping up onto his feet but quickly faltering and leaning onto Natsu for support.“Oooo.. Everything’s spinning.”

  
“I think someone needs a little rest!” Natsu laughed. “ I guess I’ll take you home.”

  
“NOPE! TO THE GUILD I WANNA SEE GILDARTS AND SHOW OFF” He disoriently cried.

  
“Mysta YOU CAN BARELY WALK SO SHUT IT!"Natsu replied. Mysta huffed at Natsu as Erza picked him up bridal style.

  
"Um..Erza.. I don’t feel too-” he was cut off by a stream of fire busrting out of his mouth. Erza recoiled in surprise, dropping Mysta on his ass. Only then did she noticed that last burst of magic had drained him and he had passed out.

  
“Natsu you go to the guild and tell them that Mysta finally managed dragon link.” Erza informed him, keeping Mysta’s mouth pointing away form her.

  
“And where dy'a think you’re going?"He asked with a curious look.

  
"I’m taking Mysta home, you’re not mature enough to look after someone yet Natsu.”

  
“Finneeeee.” Natsu moaned before sulking off to the guild, obviously wanting to get Mysta to try dragon link again.  
Mysta lived near Natsu in the forest, the pair had been like brothers the moment they met, they never got angry at each other anymore. Mysta only ever got angry at Natsu when he put pressure on him and Erza about where we were from, not wanting to mention the Tower of Heaven, he started a fight to get the pinkette off their case. That was most likely the cause of their brotherly bond.

  
You could see Natsu’s house from Mysta’s, their houses were very similar except Mysta had enough sense NOT to build his house on a growing tree. She kicked open the door of his house, the scent of dragon hitting her like a wall. She had never actually been inside his house, she expected it to be filthy and covered in clothes like Natsu’s, but it was suprisingly clean. Everything was tidy and in its proper place, aside from the Dragon Wort ( **A/N** **A plant that grows because of Mystas magic, the plant temporarily increases a Dragon Mage or a Dragon Slayers magical abilities.** ) sprouting from every orifice the house had. The house was quite cosy and had a welcoming feel to it. She directed herself towards bedroom, trying to avoid hitting his limp head against the door frame, she shuffled in sideways before placing him down on his bed which was a stone block against the wall of the room. Erza spotted intricate carvings along the wall, as she looked around some  more, the carvings were everywhere. They were symbols written in some foreign language she didn’t know, Levy would probably love to sudy them.

  
“Don’t tell anyone about these.” A voice spoke, the redhead jumped in suprise to see Mysta looking at her. She had expected to see anger in his eyes, but all she saw was worry as she spoke up.

  
“Mysta, what are they?”

  
The purple haired boy sighed,“I said I learn my magic from my dreams, it’s not a total lie, but I sleepwalk and end up carving words into everything, some of it spells, some of it bad memories.”

  
“But how do you carve it? Do you use a tool or something else?” She asked, Mysta merely looked down and began to take off a glove she didn’t notice he had on. She looked in horror at his hand, the nails on his fingers were cracked and bleeding, the pads of his fingers raw and blistered.

  
“So please don’t tell anyone Erza, it’s something I ain’t proud of."He stood up and walked past Erza, using his staff as a support, he went over to a cupboard, pulled out a vial of a greenish liquid and downed it in one before retching in disgust."Ugh… Gotta start mixing that stuff with tea, probably won’t taste like crap then."He stabbed his staff into the ground to stretch his arms,” Ohh yeaahh, that hit the spot, Nothing ’ll get me up faster than some of the good stuff, let’s get to the guild Erza, I wanna see if i can try dragon link with Gajeel tomorrow.“He smiled with joy at the the prospect of trying something new, he was always the one to jump right in after Natsu with the same irresponsibility, but he was mature enough if the situation called for it.

  
He whipped off his cloak before starting to change, forgetting that Erza was still in the room. She turned towards the wall as a blush rose uo her cheeks, putting her hair to shame.

  
"Hehe, I forgot how comfortable this was, Look Erza! I’m a dragon!"He laughed out loud, the redhead turned to look at him wearing a pair of scale pattern trousers. He didn’t look like a dragon, but he was plastered from head to toe in scales because of his cloak.

  
” Come on idiot, You can’t fly so we’d better hurry before Natsu burns down the guild"Erza said, waiting for the response she knew that was coming.

  
“YET! I CAN’T FLY YET!” He cried, she was the only one he had told about his latest dream, a way for him to grow Dragon wings,she decided to rub it in at every chance she got.“Wait, DID YOU WATCH ME CHANGE?"He screamed in shock, finally noticing that Erza had been in the room the whole time.

  
"No! I -” She tried to retaliate before getting cut off.

  
“YOU SPIED ON ME CHANGING PERVERT!"He shouted again with a mischievous grin,"Or did you like what you saw Erza babe”. Winking playfully as he burst out into laughter  at Erza standing there with a blush riding up to her cheeks again.

  
“I never did such a rude thing."she said calmly.

  
"I don’t know that, you could be trying to jump me, I’m gonna go tell the guild!” He said before running off, he may not be able to fly but he was still a Dragon mage and incredibly fast, and that was faster than her.

  
“GET BACK HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET IT!” She screamed, his only response was loud, maniacal laughter as he ran to the guild.“This is not going to be fun.."She said,before dragging herself towards the guild hall.


	2. Iron Dragon Mage?

After arriving at the guild, Erza received a horde of looks, mainly from Cana. As she sat down at the bar Mirajane instantly pounced on her.“So you peeked on Mysta when he was changing did you?” The barmaid asked suspiciously.

  
“N-No I wou-"Erza tried to reply but was soon cut off ,"So what was it like Erza?” Mirajane asked, now grinning wildly, knowing full well that she was driving the redhead insane.

  
“Ooooh you talking bout Drake? Erza I din’t know you went for the dragon type” Cana teased after taking a swig from her barrell.

  
“I didn’t look at him…"Erza whispered, blushing furiously, Mysta was one of the only guild members that didn’t fear Erza.

  
BRATS QUIET DOWN I’VE GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE” Makarov shouted, catching the attention of everyone in sight. Natsu and Gajeel were sitting next to each other smiling giddily,Mysta glanced over to them, now knowing the announcement had something to do with fighting.“Alright, now that I've got your attention, I would like to announce that the Fairy Tournament begins in a week, this year it’s teams of three, and S-Class wizards can not participate either. I would start training soon if I were you, there’s some good competition this year"Makarov was about to step down before grinning and shouting,” By the way, the losing team faces my punishment game this year!“  
Mysta instantly walked over to where Gajeel and Natsu were sitting.

"You thinking what I’m thinking Natsu?"he asked.

  
"Me you and Gajeel? Yeah he’s already agreed, we’ll be unstoppable!"Natsu said, roaring fire into the air in excitement.

  
"So we’ll start training tomorrow?"Mysta looked at the two of them as Gajeel questioned him.

  
"I’m already strong enough, I dunno ‘bout you two but I don’t need to train.” He exclaimed.

  
“Well Gajeel, you’ve never seen my magic in action have you? So let’s fight here and now too see if you need training or not.”

  
“Now I like the sound of that!” Gajeel shouted, barely containing his excitement at fighting a new opponent.“And don’t you dare hold back!”

  
“ I never intended to, now, outside.”

  
A crowd of people bagan to gather as Mysta and Gajeel faced each other and Mysta used his magic to equip his robes and summon his staff.  
“Ooo fancy clothes, might tear 'em up a bit” Gajeel said and Mysta laughed at his obliviousness.

  
“Good luck with that Iron Dragon Slayer!” Mysta cried as he ran towards Gajeel with tremendous speed. Before Gajeel  could react Mysta had already put his gloved palm flat against Gajeels chest, startling the dragon slayer.

  
**“DRAGON MAGE SECRET ART: DRAGON LINK”**

**  
**Mysta retreated with a bound before Gajeel’s swiping fist could hit him.  
“Ha! That did squat all Dragon Priest!"Gajeel smirked, as did Mysta.

  
**"IRON DRAGONS ROAR”**

**  
**The roar completely enveloped Drake, onlookers merely stared in shock as Mysta did not even attempt to dodge the iron barrage. The cloud dissapeared and Mysta stood there, unharmed and laughing.“Like I said Gajeel, you don’t know much about my magic.”

  
“How? That hit you dead on!"Gajeel cried. Mysta smirked and poised himself ready to strike.

  
**"IRON DRAGONS CLUB”**

  
Gajeel was hit square in the face and he staggered backwards and stared at Mysta in shock. Before Gajeel could recover Mysta ran at him once again, gathering magical energy throughout his body. His cloak, staff and pendant began glowing with a deep green light. Gajeel put his arms up in defence but Mystaslide under Gajeel so that he was behind him. Gajeel was about to turn to defend as he felt something blunt rest aginst his back as Mysta shouted.

  
**“DRAGON MAGE : ENERGY BURST”**

  
The green light intensified so that it was blinding. Suddenly there was a large explosion of light from the gem on Mysta’s staff, causing him no harm but launching Gajeel fowards at a breakneck speed. Hitting a wall across the street, shattering several windows, the iron dragon slayer lay there with his face buried in rubble. Gajeel stuggled onto his back as Mysta stood next to him and held the blade of his staff centimeters from Gajeels throat.

  
“Yield.” He said proudly.

  
“Fine you win."Gajeel croaked, "Damn what even was that.”

  
“It was concentrated Iron Dragon magic, if i had used any other elemental dragon magic you wouldn’t be getting out of bed anytime soon."Mysta stated as he started to help Gajeel up."You’ll be fine in a couple of hours, in the meantime, drink this."He handed Gajeel a vial of Dragon Wort.

  
"What’s this?” He sniffed it and recoiled in disgust,“DAMN, THAT STINKS!"Mysta laughed heartily before shoving the vial in Gajeels mouth as his eyes opened in fear, Mysta forced him to drink it whilst in a headlock as the guild collapsed in laughter from the sight of Gajeel being handled in such a way.

"Better?”

“WHY YOU… Wow this stuff actually works.."He said in shock.

  
"Thank me tomorrow at training Gajeel."Mysta said with a victorious smile on his face."I’m gonna try and combine you and Natsu’s elements so get some rest”

  
“Yeah see ya tomorrow,Dragon Priest."He mumbled as Mysta waved a hand over his shoulder and headed into the guild hall.


End file.
